


the docks

by snakeintheeye



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feels, Fix-It, Jim is sad and sad, Kinda, M/M, Masochism, Oswald is out of prison and pissed, Season 5 Episode 12, jims fight with domestic life, show finale rewrite, suggested nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeintheeye/pseuds/snakeintheeye
Summary: y'all seen that docks scene??? amazing, but i had to rewrite itOswald Cobblepot has hated Jim Gordon for 10 years, finally it's time for revenge.





	the docks

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE!!!
> 
> if Oswald tried to killed Jim at a time when Jim's daughter wasn't being threatened (i realise now)

“Don't you wish you had pulled the trigger now?”

Finally having the chance to look at Oswald Jim could see how different he really was. He looked healthier, he was plump and barely fit into his suit, but he wasn't the malnourished quivering sack of bones Jim had pulled out of the trunk and put a gun to all those years ago.  
Prison had agreed with him. Harvey had said the same for Jim once, maybe him and Oswald weren't so different after all.

“No I don't.”

For a second Jim thought he saw mercy in Oswald's eyes, which were now focused on the gun pointed his way. Shaking hands attempted to cock the firearm

“How long have you planned this?” Jim asked, both out of curiosity and to buy time.

“From the day you threw me in Blackgate! From the day you made me into just another prisoner who survives alone on the very thought of you _dead_!” He cocked the gun on the final word.

How could Jim tell him that the last thing he could've ever wanted was Oswald behind bars.

 

🐧🐧🐧

 

Oswald returned the guns focus to Jim Gordon. Who was staring at him with nothing but remorse, he looked broken, tired. He wasn't the resilient, angry boy scout Oswald remembered.  
When did killing someone get this hard.

Why couldn't he kill the man behind his decade long imprisonment.  
Why couldn't he kill the man responsible for the time he spent in general population, getting his teeth kicked in and his leg shattered daily. All the broken noses, all the materials he learned to make shivs out of.

He spoke again, his hand trembling.  
“I fought side by side with you. I _love_ this city. Why?”

“Oswald-”

“After everything I've done! You don't even send me to Arkham you.. ” Oswald choked, tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. “You couldn't let me even be with _Ed_ ! I thought I meant _more_ than your jealousy.”  
He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, the gun lowering in his other hand.

“Oswald I didn't want to arrest you.” Jim's voice was soft.

Oswald's grip tightened on the gun.  
“Don't lie to me. _Commissioner Gordon_.” He seethed though tears.

Jim took a step towards him. He held the gun at him with both hands.

“Nothing works in Gotham like it should.” He held his hands up in surrender. “I fought the higher ups for six months until they threatened my family. When I had kissed the ring and earned back their trust I got you moved to protective custody.”

Oswald kept the gun pointed at him, but he was frozen. Torn between the truth he believed for a decade and the truth Jim was giving him.

“Why should I believe you?” He finally said. Desperate for his efforts not to be in vain while at the same time in demand for any reason to believe Jim's truth.

Jim came closer to him, suddenly pushing his chest into the loaded gun and grabbing onto Oswald's arm to hold it there. His eyes were determined, determined in his truth or in his death Oswald couldn't tell. He could've sworn that Jim wanted Oswald to pull the trigger more than he ever did.

“I thought of you every day you were gone. I would've visited you but I was too gutless.” His hand moved from Oswald arm to grip his hand that was clutching the gun. Oswald could feel how warm his hand was, even in the cold air of their surroundings. Jim spoke with ice in his voice, it reminded Oswald of his old self, full of righteous hate for the world.  
“You _know_ I felt. How I still feel.”

Oswald nearly cried again, he loosened his grip on the gun. It wasn't fair. Ten years on and still Jim Gordon manages to rip his way back into his life, not caring for any collateral damage. Ten years on and Oswald still has to decide whether the inevitable heartbreak is worth it.  
“What about your wife?” Oswald whispered, already knowing the answer, Jim Gordon is allergic to domesticity and will take any opportunity to rid himself of his shackles.

Jim replied in a groan, summing up perfectly Oswald's answer. He took the gun in between them and threw it aside with an unnecessary force that made Oswald's legs weak. His hand then finding its way to Oswald's neck, holding him affectionately but firm enough to let him know what it was capable of.  
The inevitable heartbreak was always worth it.

The space between them remained unbroken, Jim's eyes where everywhere but Oswald's. He sighed.  
“I wasn't jealous of Ed.”

Oswald scoffed, completely unable to believe him, although he knew better than to unpack Jim's feelings.  
“Sure.” He said, kissing Jim before he could say anything else.

Oswald was going to beat himself up over how easily Jim Gordon was able to change his mind. All he has pictured for ten years was a bullet in his brain, now here he was, kissing the daylight out of him.  
It didn't feel right, but nothing with the detective ever does. All he could think about know is how he had just spent a decade _not_ kissing Jim.

Thoughts of kissing were quickly replaced with less innocent ones as Jim broke the kiss, grabbed Oswald by the tie and pulled him closer to the car. Then throwing him onto the hood of the vehicle.  
It was so utterly _wrong_ how Jim remembers what acts of mindless violence get Oswald worked up.

Jim removed his jacket and got to work on The Penguin’s ensemble, getting frustrated and eventually ripping off his undershirts, Oswald would've cared but he couldn't be rid of them quick enough. He pulled off the Jim’s shirt while he attacked his neck, eventually ripping it off out of need to feel his skin.

Jim grinded against Oswald, who was still pressed up against the hood of the car. They kissed deeply and desperately for some time, holding onto each other as if the other would disappear. Oswald wished he could spend a decade in this moment, he never thought he would be desired like this again.

They were remind of their surroundings when Jim's phone started to ring. Oswald pushed him off, suddenly then concerned that Jim would snap out of their trance and leave him in his mess.

Jim groaned and answered the phone, leaving Oswald to focus on anything else. He looked everywhere but Jim, at the car, at his cursed dress pants, at the docks.

He'd always had a fantasy about getting nailed at the docks, ever since Jim took him there the first time. There was something dangerous about Jim Gordon that Oswald desired over anything, something about the way Jim manhandled him that made him want more than he could ever have. Jim Gordon was a loose canon and Oswald wanted to make him explode.

But the loose canon was on the phone, to his wife.

Oswald sat up on the hood, now perfectly aware of how cold it was. He reached for his suit jacket to blanket himself in.

 

🐧🐧🐧

 

Jim said goodbye to Lee. She had called him asking about his resignation and their dinner plans, about his life that was so very different from what it had interrupted.

He impulsively threw his phone, relieved when it landed on the ground and was unbroken. He spooked Oswald, who was now sitting up on the car wrapped in his suit jacket, looking right at him.  
“Sorry.” Jim said, needing to say the word to someone. Oswald looked at him with concern in response.

Jim sat down on the hood next to him. He felt guilty, guilty that he was betraying his family, guilty that he was betraying his job. Most of all guilty of that the risk of being caught, the risk of his infidelity, and the risk of Oswald gave him a thrill that he hadn't felt for years.

He turned to Oswald, who was playing with the buttons on his coat. He grabbed the padded shoulder and pulled the coat off him. He shrieked in response.  
“It's cold!”

Jim laughed at this, until coming to the same conclusion, it was cold. He got up, and gathered their clothes into the car. Then pulled Oswald off the hood and held open the door.

Oswald gave him a confused look.  
“Shouldn't you be getting home to your wife?”

Jim grabbed him by the throat and held him against the car, Oswald gasped at this, he always had a strange love for getting hurt.  
“Do you want to do this or not?”

Oswald, now knocked speechless, nodded, and didn't bring up Jim's wife again that day.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i didn't actually like Gotham's ending but its one of my favourite shows of all time.  
> also im still allergic to writing nsfw oswald content


End file.
